crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergei Korobov
Former Exon Ghost Leader The former Exon ghost leader before Thel 'Chavam resumed roll he is an exceptional leader, tactician, demolitions artists, and heavy. He is massive in size even for an elite, weighing in at 450 lbs and standing at an impressive 8' 11" out of his armor, he has heavily fortified muscles which where augmented through the Exon program, he throws cars as if they where toys. Sergei Korobov (Iktomi 'Vorodamee formerly) grew up as a peasent on Sangheilios and trained with the others and generally picked on for his enormous height but was hand picked out of the group for his enormous size for a Zealot and put into refined training in the Covenant. During a special operations task handed to him on Reach he was able to evade UNSC patrols and mapped out major UNSC defenses making it that much easier for the Covenant to attack Reach. Covenant Service Details of this a classified under Augustus Megsnk's department. But it is known he was a Captain in the honor guard under a prophet, he is one of the few that didn't commit suicide and he possibly has where about of several high priority San Shyum targets. Although he has never divulged this information there are also rumors about him being one of the lead interogators under the prophet of regret. Death Sergei Korobov was listed KIA during the first revolutionary years of Exon where they where still fighting for independance. He was killed in New Moscow after sucessfully holding off almost a battalion of UNSC infantry and bleeding out afterwards. He was given post humously the medal of the Oktober Guard. He was a shoe in for the Exon Ghost program. Exon Ghost Sergei was the first living thing to ever be resurrected into the Exon Ghost program. He has been discharged however after allegedly leading his team into a terrorist attack although it is speculated that he was set up by Exon's millitary leader Megnsk. Sergei used to be part of the berserker Exon Ghost division attached to the third shock army. Meaning he was a "Loud" exon ghost not meant for stealth but for sabotaging and mass killing. His augmentations are oriented heavily towards strength, power, and speed. Including over rage when he is actually hurt which induces him into a killing frenzy which is hard to get him out of until he wears out. Old Family Life Sergei actually attempted retirment and live peacefully for a decade and even had a child by the name of Yuri. This all changed when Exon's millitary leader used him as a scape goat which had him sent to the gulags and his wife killed and the whereabout of his son unknown. He hasn't seen Yuri in almost 8 years now. Story of family loss Megnsk hand picked Sergei for his skill in killing things but mostly for his downright gullibility. After Sergei was brought back Megnsk had put the idea in Sergei's head that Sergei owed him for bringing him back. Therefore Megnsk sent Sergei on many missions assassinating, interrogating, and destroying many targets for Megnsk (Megnsk would give untruthful reasons why these people must die). Megnsk notified that if Sergei wanted to see his family again he would have to do as told. Sergei followed through gaining Exon many military advancments, money from neutral factions for Megnsk, etc. Soon the Exon government investigation services started tracing things towards the military council. Megnsk released Sergei in vacation with his family to a tropical area in Venezia due to his wife soon having a child. He dispatched nearly 2 battalions of the Venezian Militia that were paid off by Megnsk to take care of them. Sergei's wife was killed after birth, Yuri escaped but sergei after fending off many attacks to try and buy his uncle and son time was critcally wounded and thrown in to the gulags were he stayed for many years until S.W.O.R.D picked him up. Why Megnsk let this happen is unknown. S.W.O.R.D After his long stay in the frozen Exon Gulags he was hand picked to be in S.W.O.R.D's Avengers Initiative. Through the S.W.O.R.D program Sergei has finally gotten rid of the former accusations against him and regained his USSR citizenship. He has been part of several missions including one on Exon where he helped with the destruction of a giant mech known as the ODIN. Powers Strength (Active)- Sergei was extremely fortified as it was, but the Ghost augmentations did no short work of enhancing his strength making him a literal walking tank. "Dark" Energy Redirection (Lost during prison sentance) - Able to redirect lifeforce energy from nearby people and from his surroundings towards an enemy and incinerate them or even drain others to give himself more energy to keep fighting. Stealth Abilities (Lost during prison sentance) - Able to disapear at a moments time utilizing powers gained from the "Hell Contract". "Ice" Powers (Lost during prison sentance) - Able to drop interior building rooms to bellow freezing temperatures and redirect freezing energy towards enemies. Typical Armaments Dual Barreled M-56 smart gun - HE ammunition and assisted aiming gun. This gun can pump out serious damage. Energy Sword - His 65 year old heavily engraved energy sword, tags of several SPARTAN IIs and SPARTAN IIIs wrapped around the hilt. Combat Axe Fears Being embarrassed (finding what embarrasses him is difficult though). Clowns (he is terrified of them) Ever since he's been hanging around humans clowns have always terrified him Needles (syringes, sewing needles, etc) His old wife used to have to tell him that they were going to Exon Land to try and fool him when he needed to go to the doctor. Karma sangheili_general___covert_ops_by_xzdisturbedzx-d460384.jpg|Sergei during his fight on Exon thel.jpg|Sergei Sergei1.jpg elite_honor_guard_by_benevoak-d3h9o5f.jpg|Sergei on one of the Halo Installations guarding the outside of a regret/truth meeting. Category:Exon Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Sangheili Category:Avengers